


An IDEA

by VoidSuma



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Edging, Exhibitionism, Glitches, Hand Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a noob, Keralis is a bit of a cocky bastard i'm sorry, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modeling, Photography, Rejection, Respawn Mechanics, Smut, Unrequited Love, Voidwalker!Xisuma, Voyeurism, Xisuma is just sad and horny, he kinda dies maybe permanent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSuma/pseuds/VoidSuma
Summary: Keralis and Bdubs start IDEA and use Xisuma as a model to practice their clothing design skills on. Expect they didn't tell him he'd be modeling feminine underwear and when the two make a bet about X things become a mess. Especially Xisuma.
Relationships: Keralis/Bdubs (implied), Keralis/Xisuma, Xisuma/Bdubs (implied)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	An IDEA

Xisuma wasn't one to usually say no to business offers in the first place, but when it came to Keralis, like always, he'd find himself egar to join in on any of his ideas. Turns out IDEA, was the idea. To compete with the architects at Sahara, they've branded their own store.

Sahara was a fashion brand, selling pretty much anything and everything to the other hermits on the server. IDEA would be something similar, according to Keralis, he and Bdubs would be using him as a model. He could do that! He wasn't particularly happy with his scarred form or his purple freckles, coating his shoulders and other parts of his body like a paint splatter but he couldn't bare to turn them down with that excuse. He'd be thoroughly scolded for saying such things.

He was nervous, despite Bdubs reassuring him over and over that the server was a simp for the tall, shy admin. Still, how could he compete with the architects? All three of them took turns to model and design. They all had very smooth, slim bodies, especially Grian and Mumbo.

He sighed at the center of his prismarine base. He had been mulling over the thought for a few hours, nerves making his back numb all the way up to the base of his neck. He was waiting for Keralis to notify him when they'd finish their first designs for him to put on. He really wanted to get work done but everytime he tried he just ended up thinking about the builder and the company, yet again.

He took a calming breath of the filtered air. Maybe he wouldn't look so bad in a new outfit. He smiled weakly at his green armor before sighing again. He was hopeless, a hopeless idiot too in love to deny the man who made his heart thud in his chest.

His communicator pinged before he could wallow in self doubt for too much longer, his wide purple eyes jolting open in suprise before carefully pulling the device from his belt. If his heart was pounding before it was a lot worse now but with deep breath he cleared his thoughts and went into collected admin mode. Don't have your shit together? Just act like it!

Xisuma smiled at the thought, checking the message to confirm it was, in fact, Keralis, and not Grian panicking about breaking something. Xisuma gave a soft wheeze of a laugh, attaching the greyish elytra wings before pulling out a couple of rockets to take off. It wasn't long before he landed in front of IDEA, a building he remembered working on happily while telling stories to the curious hermits that happened to have walked by that day.

He enter briskly before slipping into the backroom and spotting the two shorter hermits. He paused slowly as his eyes landed on the two armor stands the clothes were hung on. Were those.. underwear sets?

"Ah- shishwami! You are here!" The first builder cheered, Xisuma cracking a smile as he remembers how long it's been since seeing the man that made his heart flutter, Keralis. It was good to know he didn't lose him.

"Come on, let's get this armor off and get you ready and dressed up!" Keralis pulled the taller along and with that, Xisuma couldn't dare think of spoiling his excitement with his doubts. He just laughed at his earnestness.

"Now hold on! I can get dressed quite fine by myself, my friend." Xisuma stopped them before they entered a small changing room, which was just an adjustable curtain in the corner.

"Oh no! Of course of course shishwam!" Keralis raised his hands off the admin before handing him an outfit that was on a hanger instead of an armor stand. X blushed harshly at it from under his helmet before shaking his head and sighing. He's been doing a lot of that these days.

He sets the hanger aside and began on something that didn't involve him stripping all the way down. Undoing the green armor wasn't too hard but he always felt weird being without it. Latch after latch unclicked and falling to the floor with a thud. His body felt a little lighter without it and he couldn't help himself from stretching his shoulders all the way out for once.

When he turned around he wasn't expecting the second builder, Bdubs, to be staring at him, well, his chest, with eyes as wide as Keralis's. He felt anxiety creeping on him, the look worrying him.

"Ah- are you alright?" X tilted his helmeted head causing Bdubs to finally snap out of his trance.

"Uh- Yes! Perfect in fact! I just.. didn't realize your chest was so.. so broad!" He stuttered, causing X to carefully look down at his chest.

Under his armor X had a short sleeved turtle neck shirt and skin tight black leggings. His gloves had been discarded with his armor leaving pale mocha colored skin exposed. Xisuma felt a little more embarrassed. He supposed his shape was a little hourglass like. Shoulders wide and slimming down into a tiny waist following hips a not quite as wide as his shoulders. Was it really that impressive?

"Why you didn't know, Bubbles? Shishwami Void over here had the biggest tits on the server!" Keralis bragged happily. Xisuma could feel his heart hammer in his chest at that and before he could hear Keralis talk about his 'tits' any longer he quickly dipped behind the changing curtain.

He heard Bdubs' disbelief and Keralis's breathy laugh. God his heart was so full. He didn't have to get through this for very long but he had a feeling he wasn't gonna last. He discarded his modest under-clothes, sighing as his grey boxers followed. 

When he finished he felt ridiculous and the amount of scars littering his body felt disgusting. He felt a little nauseous but shook it off to step from the changing room.

His feet were cold on the bare floor, but his temperature usually was. The only thing to cover his feet were a pair of black stockings, making his way up to his thighs where they connected to a deep red lacey garter belt that hooked up to almost see through similarly lacey panties. 

It was a design very floral like and common on shirt lace. In the front of it had black string zigzag across in a shoe lace pattern. The string itself gradienting from back to red before tying into a bow above his cock, which was angled sideways in the panties. There were two tassels with string similar to the bow hung on the sides of the panties, red crystal beads at the end catching the light delicately.

There was also a bralette matching the panties but, the tiny, almost glittery, triangles did nothing to hide his slightly pudgy buds. It barely clung around the width of his shoulders and it was a little embarrassing the way his pecs strained the fabric of the flimsy material. The same beaded string as his panties hung against his back where the bra was tied.

He couldn't help but think this might look prettier on Ex rather than himself, his purple freckles clashing against the red where it might've matched Ex's similarly red ones. The black accents instead bringing out the whiter skin tone which would probably look way nicer. Ex, also had fewer scars then himself and a red and black helmet.

The pinkish white of his scars marked every bit of his skin, battle wounds from brutal fights he emerged alive from. Some scars were fresher than other, some long and lethal looking while others were little nicks. You might think the worst were his facial ones, the X slash across the bridge of his nose or the one across his left eye. The two on his shoulder blades were probably a little more raw to him though.

X stared off in thought a moment, his body colder than normal with his anxiety but he snapped out of it when he felt a hand run across his abs. When he looked up he must've only been out of it for a few seconds as there wasn't any real worry or concern on the two faces. The ringing finally left his ears as he focused on Keralis's words.

"I told you he was perfect! He looks so smexy, my shishwami!" Keralis singsonged a bit, Bdubs nodding harshly in agreement. Bdubs looked flushed and excited at the sight of the admin, bandana falling over his face in a sort of sloppy manner.

Keralis lead him across the room, settling X onto a black bar stool with a green backdrop behind it. X had his thighs spread, hands gripping the seat infront of him as he let his feet rest on their toes. He looked down, still a bit embarrassed and almost hiding but before he could look up and ask how to pose he heard the tripod click.

Oh- did he do good then? He was stunned a moment, looking up through the purple visor before Keralis hummed. 

"Hey shishwam, try and look sexier, maybe lean back- oh! Push your chest out and keep your arms the way they are!" Keralis commanded, his tone perking up at the idea.

Xisuma nodded in acknowledgement before leaning back a small bit, thighs coming up a bit more before carefully pushing his chest out through his arms. He felt lewd. Well and properly lewd. He imagined his look similar to one of those girls you see in pinup posters, offering their chest to be tainted in semen. His cock roused into a little semi at the thought.

"Oh this is perfect! I never thought someone could show so much expression from just their eyes!" Bdubs commented and when Xisuma trailed to look at him he noticed he was talking towards Keralis more than him.

"Ahh you think so? Shishwami is very very expressive, I'm the champion of making him beg!" Keralis boasted to the other builder, and now designer. Xisuma felt the purple spread across his face.

"What? Xisuma? Begging? You're a bluffer! I ain't ever heard one peep out of Xisuma and you and I both know he gets around!" Bdubs scoffed, X's knees weakening at he looked between the two. Why was he getting harder?

"Hey! Keralis is no bluffer honest!" The doe eyed man shot back.

"Oh really? Why don't you prove it?"

"Let's make a bet my dear Bubbles, two stacks of diamonds says I can make shishwami beg!"

"Alright you're on!"

"Annnnd a kiss?"

"Fine! Deal!"

Bdubs smirks back, a challenging fire in his eye determined to call Keralis on his bluff.

X couldn't help but be a little concerned being he knew he would crumble from Keralis but in front of somebody else? He was a little nervous.

Keralis had a sly grin, eyes dark in a devilish way Xisuma was used to only seeing when Keralis had a particularly cruel thing he wanted to test with the admin. X felt himself shiver at the thought. Xisuma himself was pretty shameless, happy to help the server-goers with any of their needs. However, crying and begging was a thing only Keralis had seen from him. He was definitely a little scared. 

The feeling of Keralis's hand gently trailing across his shoulders made him relax a bit, the builder only slightly taller than him while he sat on the stool. He watched him walk along the side of him but his gaze slowly shift from one builder to the other, gaze landing on Bdubs with wide nervous eyes only to be pulled back to Keralis, who was holding his helmet firmly so he faced him. Xisuma's heart pounded as he realized his hand was ever so close to covering his air filters.

The doe eyed man smirked before he gave a tut the admin was all too familiar with.

"Shishwami, you keep your focus on me right now. I want you to only feel me. Close your eyes." His voice was a few pitches deeper, a little more menacing despite the tease usually in his voice remaining.

Xisuma complied sliently, afraid of his voice cracking if he spoke. His eyes carefully fluttered shut, feeling Keralis move his head to face forward again. A shiver ran through his body as he felt the hand run along his chest and abs slowly. 

He pulled his lip between his teeth, taking the slow calm breaths he knew he'd need if he wanted to not shame himself in front of Bdubs too quickly.

"Isn't he pretty?" He heard Keralis whisper into his audio sensor, the voice much louder than it would be otherwise. He struggled to keep his eyes shut but the reply from Bdubs wasn't loud enough for him to pick up on. Apparently Keralis heard it, because one of his soft chuckles fell into his ears again.

"My shishwami is the prettiest." He whispers with a tinge of possessiveness that made Xisuma's heart sore. 

The presence of Keralis shifted, slowly moving down. There was suddenly teeth on his shoulder, biting and sucking like a hungry predator. A small Galatic curse left him as he leaned over a little more. He took in rough breaths until Keralis finally pulled away from the hickey he made, slowly dragging his teeth along his arm.

"We should've really gotten him some gloves." 

Xisuma isn't too sure who said it but the thought gave him memories of when he himself was dependent on his own gloves. He pushed the thought away quickly before it could ruin the moment too badly.

"Yah it would be pretty, red or black silk on his skin.." 

The talking calmed him a little but he almost let out a moan when hands suddenly reached under the bralette and gripped his chest like they were big stress balls, grabbing the mostly firm muscle and more importantly, his nipples, into a tight squeeze. He let out a large pant, shivering at the feeling of warm hands pushing down on his sensitive nipples before the bra came undone, the back untying and hanging loose. His back now against Keralis's chest and the heat was so so pleasant on his cool skin.

"See, just like titties, his buds are super sensitive too. In the future I would like to see if I can make him cum from just these little buds!" The person behind him, Keralis, explained in glee, the darkness in his voice just barely present still. 

As the words began to process Xisuma groaned as he felt those slim fingers pinching his nipples for emphasis of his words. X gasped under the helmet, tilting his head back against Keralis's shoulder to arch up into the touch. Oh, to be a weak man.

The click of the tripod made him wince, a small displeased whine leaving him as he tilts his head toward Keralis's neck; attempting to at least hide his eyes, even if the rest of his body was still on display for the camera and Bdubs, whom still sat behind it.

Keralis hushed him gently, hand moving away from his chest to push the bralette off and to the floor before comfortingly running his hand along his back. X remained tense in his humiliation but he was little more calm, a little more conscious of himself and he could tell Keralis realized the small back step toward his goal.

He didn't rub his back for much longer, hand trailing across his skin until it was back on his nipples, rolling them gently with his thumbs. Xisuma's chest expanded and stuttered as he leaned up into it desperately before his chest fell again, a little pleased sigh leaving him. He relaxed against the builder yet again.

One hand pulled from his nipple and slowly trailed toward his panties. He heard Keralis's laugh behind him. 

"Shishwami you just got these panties and you're already going to ruin them. How disappointing." Keralis mumbled, Xisuma's cock leaking a bit of pre at his words, only further proving his point.

The hand stopped at the panties and the rubbing of his nipples stopped too. The warm hand at the top of his panties slowly trailed side to side. 

"You know how hard Bubbles and I worked on making this pretty outfit for you? Now you are just going to soil it. I can't say I'm suprise though, it was bound to happen with someone so messy.." Keralis whispered the last part and dragged his tongue across the admin's shoulder, a single finger carefully pushing under the pantie's hem and pressing against the pretty cock.

The rest of his hand dipped into the panties, slowly gripping his member firmly, humming as the cool flesh of the admin heated up in his hand. He pumped it a few times, a tiny whine leaving X before he exposed the length to the air, his warm hand leaving it to twitch in the open, leaking on the admin's stomach.

Bdubs couldn't stop himself from capturing another photo, X clearly too out of it to really notice this time and he looked too amazing to not capture if you asked the spectator.

Most of Xisuma's weight was leaned back against Keralis, his tinted visor covering hazy eyes staring at the dribbling cock that was hanging in the air like a delicate treat. His freckles really made him beautiful, the splatter of glowing purple on his shoulders, the clustered group on one of his sides, looking almost like blood from a wound, and the matching spatter that trailed up his cock.

Xisuma was modest, his length matching his size, a little longer than most, a little thicker, yet the purple dots bunched together and spreading out over it made the length really look appetizing. Bdubs couldn't help but want it in his mouth.

The spectator looked in suprise when he heard something not English leave Xisuma's mouth. He looked at Keralis in flustered confusion before X breathed out another phrase, tilting his helmet to rest back on Keralis's shoulder.

Keralis didn't seem as concerned as Bdubs, he looked used to it as he slowly rubbed Xisuma's abs. 

For the admin, it was torture. The one thing he couldn't stand was teasing, being left on edge. He could endure for a little though but he already felt the words slipping away from him, only confident using his native tongue.

It was hopeless though when he remembered they couldn't understand, whispering an apology in hushed Galatic. Keralis hummed softly against him, as if he understood. X just gave a little pitiful whine.

The hand returned again, slowly pumping across his length with ease, the hand squeezing when it reached his tip and getting looser toward his base. His breath came out in little puffs, happy to have any sort of pressure on his aching length.

He couldn't remember how long ago he opened his eyes, his gaze locked on the hand slowly moving across his cock. He gently tried to buck his hips into it, annoyed with the torture of the unchanging pace. However, as soon as he did the hand disappeared. He watched it leave, a soft confused noise leaving him before his eyes got a little glassy.

The hand returned a few tick later, instead running across his chest, again. It made it's way down his abdomen and then, just when he thought it might return to his cock it ran along his thighs instead, running along the hem of his stocking and gater belt before it roamed. It traced patterens, his scars, even tapped soothing rhythms. 

Yet it wasn't where he wanted it. He nudged his helmet against Keralis as if that would tell him what he wanted.

A grip on his helmet knocked the fuzziness from his ears and he whines when it was moved a little roughly, forcing him to face Bdubs across from him. His erection was obvious, his blush was as well. Xisuma felt confusion, until he noticed mouths moving and slowly the jumble of words became clear again.

"Shishwami. Can you hear me?" Keralis's voice was slow, gentle, based off Bdub's confused face he's assumed this phrase might have been repeated a few times before he actually heard it. He gently nodded against him.

"Good, very good boy." He praised, patting the side of his helmet like he was a dog. "We are going to show Bubbles how much of a desperate slut you become for me, are you ready?" 

He asked again, voice slow and completely calm as if what he said was something casual. X whined in reply before he slowly nodded, another 'good boy' going through his ear before the hand suddenly gripped his cock firmly.

He started to gasp but it got caught in his throat at the suddenly quick jerk of his cock. Messy wet noises sounded through the room as the hand twisted and pumped his length with skilled expertise.

Xisuma was instantly a mess, while he was still mostly slient, besides the occasional soft moan, he had flung his head back, legs spreading wide while his chest arched up. He even pushed his hips up to try and pump himself into the hand. His whole body was shaking, every muscle spasming as the pace just quicken and quicken.

This went on for a few minutes and X's stamina was no match for Keralis's unrelenting determination to bring X to the edge. It was unfair to have such a sensitive body and to fall victim to a man with such wrist strength.

It was embarrassing how fast he was reaching his end but with Keralis's dark whispers in his ear and the sloppy sound of the hand job, Xisuma could only hold himself out for so much longer. He felt his chest rise up more as he sped towards his limit. His mouth parted in a slient cry as he started to tip.

Yet, the hand pulled away, a loud sob following as Xisuma fell into Keralis. His hands quickly reached up to try and finish it off himself but they didn't get far before they both were cruelly pulled behind his back.

Xisuma sobbed, straight up sobbed in frustration. He could usually last longer before breaking. He could've sworn he was better than this, usually only upset whines would be leaving him at this stage. Yet, it wasn't all his fault, being on display was overwhelming and Keralis was being way meaner than usual.

"Beg Shishwami. If you don't I'll just bring you to the edge again and again until you do." Keralis threatened, Xisuma only shaking his head with a long whine. 

Keralis huffed, also annoyed as Xisuma began to recover, the other didn't give him long though.

Bdubs watched their admin fall apart in amazement. The way he shook like a leaf with each change in Keralis's tactics. It was amazing and he tried to take as many sneaky photos as he could.

Keralis pulled X to the edge at least twice more, his threatening aura only growing with Xisuma's stubbornness. Keralis was quickly getting impatient.

Yet again, Xisuma was brought to the edge, failing to topple over it as he sagged into the builder, sniffling and gasping for breath. It was somewhat impowering to see probably their strongest hermit brought to this point. It was like watching something you know you shouldn't, yet it was impossible for Bdubs to take his eyes away.

"Shishwami, Papa K only wants what's best for his shishwami.. but good boys need to beg for their release. I know your a good boy shishwami. Tell Papa K what you want." Keralis soothed, opposite of the pervious harshness he had given the admin. For a moment, Bdubs thought the admin wasn't gonna do it, the way he turned his helmet away from him sort of sassily said it all. Keralis didn't look too pleased.

Until slowly, his head fell toward his chest and the air around them froze.

"P..please.." 

Bdubs couldn't believe it, Keralis looked at him with a cocky grin. 

"Yes shishwami? What was that?"

"P..please.. papa K.." He took a deep breath, clearly embarrassed with the title Keralis had given himself.

"Papa K.. I wanna cum.." Their admin whispered brokenly, the bits of a sob following after and he watched the darkness that returned to Keralis.

"Gladly, baby boy." Keralis cooed toward the sobbing, needy figure.

Xisuma whimpered before the hand slowly gripped his cock, he was ready to be teased again before a quick pump dragged across his cock and continued steadily.

He was done for, a loud high moan leaving him followed in quick succession by smaller, softer ones. His chest shook with sobs as he squirmed in Keralis's grip and when the hand disappeared for a moment struggled roughly in his confusion.

"W-what, b..but you said-" He didn't finish, shushed by Keralis who returned his hand at a slower pace.

"I want you to repeat after me, okay?" Keralis whispered softly. "Look straight at Bdubs baby boy." 

Xisuma swallowed thickly but slowly met eyes with the bandana wearing man behind the camera, looking back at him like he wanted to devor him.

He took in a slow shaky breath and listened carefully.

"I am Xisuma Void, admin of Hermitcraft."

"I.. I am Xisuma Void.. admin of Her..Hermitcraft." Xisuma followed a bit slower, sloppy as he tried to understand the words to repeat them well.

"Papa K owns me..."

"Papa K.. owns me.."

"and Bubbles just lost a bet."

"a-and B..bubbles just lost a bet-" Xisuma gasped with a loud moan before he can finish, the sloppy sound of Keralis's quick hand job filling the room yet again.

Except, Xisuma was quickly approaching the edge with no sign of stopping.

Everything shook around Xisuma, promises and declaration of love leaving him, thankfully, in Galatic. He felt the rest of his energy leave him and with the last few tugs he finally fell.

His body shook for a moment, slient as always when he released, his mouth hung open under his helmet as cum covered Keralis's hand and X's stomach. It was beautiful, the admin's whole body finally giving out to lean fully Keralis, peacefully resting other than a few muscle spasms. He definitely wasn't asleep, breath still too quick and still too shaky. He was a mess though.

Bdubs quickly walked over to help free Keralis from the weight of the limp admin. Poor Xisuma. Keralis hummed, seeming all to used to this display and a coy smirk played on his lips before slipping from behind the admin and lifting him like he wasn't as heavy as Bdubs thought. He was definitely stunned as Keralis gently settled him against the wall by his armor pile.

"You got good shots of him, yes?" Keralis hummed, proud of his work while looking over their messy admin. Bdubs took a second to realize the shift in atmosphere, shaking his head and looking at him in bewilderment.

"Uh- Uh.. I mean yah! Sure sure we got plenty of photos of our dear Xisuma, don't you worry!" Bdubs rambled, as he usually did. 

"Good, now if I remember correctly we had a bet going on this.." Keralis raised a brow at Bdubs who yet again, panicked.

"Huh? Bet- I uh- what bet? I don't remember any bet-" He froze when Keralis put a hand over with mouth, shaking his head before pulling him close and pressing their lips together.

Bdub's eyes were wide for a moment before slowly relaxing into it. Keralis pulled away with a laugh, walking toward the enderchest in search of some thin wool and a water bucket.

Bdubs blinked a moment brain slowly catching up with the situation but before he could ask Keralis was already by Xisuma, carefully wiping away the sweat on his body before moving to the cum on his thighs and stomach.

"You still owe me two stacks of diamonds by the way." Keralis hummed and Bdubs simply glared. 

"Yah yah you got the admin tied up nice and neat around your little fingers, I get it!" The other builder grumbled, digging into the same enderchest for the money before tossing it toward Keralis in a pouch. He caught the bag of gems with easy but he gave Bdubs a glare.

"Bubbles, look into my eyes, nothing but my eyes, if you had hit shishwami so help me!" He muttered in his cheery voice, the same scary darkness he had shown with the admin clearly there. 

Said admin stirred gently, a small hoarse cough leaving him.

"Oh goodness me you guys should give me more of a warning before you go pulling stunts like that!" X laughed, no longer a jelly mess due to the doe eyed man beside him.

"Oh deary, I've been out much too long, I should be heading back soon." He slowly stood, Keralis carefully letting X use him for balance but after standing X seemed fine on his own, pushing away from the builder.

"Oh- uh.." Hearing X with a hoarse voice was kinda odd, "Apologies about the uh.. clothing." Xisuma muttered guilty.

"Huh- oh don't worry about that, we plan to make a bunch more and I don't think we'd make you model the same think twice." Bdubs replied a little more naturally followed by a signature smile.

He watched the way Keralis carefully watched over X, who now wasn't as shy with his nudity as before, carefully removing the feminine clothes to replace with his under clothes. 

"Well that's good." He responded as he worked quickly on reattaching his armor next.

"I best be off!"

"So soon-" Keralis started but was cut off by X spreading his elytra and rocketing through the shop and out the door with flying skills neither of them were aware he had, being he didn't smack into a wall in the tight corridors like he was prone to do.

Bdubs looked at Keralis in concern, the latter's expression hard to read as he watched the place were X had left at, he looked calculating.

"So- I suppose we should work on photo editing.. I'm sure X will be fine! He is probably just really sore is all, maybe he'll finally get some rest or something..?" Bdubs offered carefully, his voice cheerful for the other builder.

"Yeah.. I suppose you're right.." Keralis sighed as he slowly turned away from the door out of the room, walking with Bdubs to retrieve the SD card from the camera so they could start their work.

Xisuma felt sick. He paced around carefully, walking along the glass flooring of his base with tear filling eyes. His helmet was tossed somewhere across the room and he couldn't help but over think.

Keralis had never once kissed Xisuma. In his defense though, most of the time Keralis and Xisuma had done things like that he needed to wear his helmet. However, Keralis and him had visited the end together many many times, X almost always taking the break to enjoy the time without his helmet. If Keralis wanted to kiss him he could've. Maybe the timing wasn't right. 

Xisuma groaned in frustration and he mulled over the idea of just asking the man himself for a few days before finally cracking.

He had asked to meet the builder in Hermitville, nervous when he saw the smaller man approach approach. He swallowed the acid in his throat.

"Why hello Shish-"

"Keralis I think I'm in love with you.."

It was sudden, rushed and blunt, it could've been something heart-felt and sweet and definitely not nearly as forced, but to be honest, Xisuma just had to finally say it.

The builder looked confused for a second then stunned.

"W..while I'm flattered Shiswam-" 

Of course. He couldn't hear anything after that, static fuzzing in his brain as he stayed unphased until he saw his lips stop moving. He gave a court nod, his body fuzzing into a ball of smoke before vanishing.

Keralis sighed, "Oh shishwami.." He muttered with guilt.

Xisuma reformed in his base, quick to unlatch his helmet like before and get as much air as he could before throwing it across the base. How many times has he done that now? He had air yet it felt like he couldn't breathe. Why did he try? He had ruined something so nice. Did Keralis just want to show him off? Was he just a trophy to him, a show of power? An experiment? A test doll? He remembers when Keralis would soothe him from his panic attacks. The way he would help him with his 'episodes'. He was so stupid. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

He fell to the ground, throwing his gloves off to look at his hands. Just like before, his fingers were black up until his knuckles, the blackness seemed to drip down his hands yet it didn't creep any further. Black speckles of the darkness scattered across the rest of his hands like ash. A deep smoke trailing off them like they were on fire.

Xisuma couldn't help but wonder if one day this void he was made out of would consume him or if the very world he created would get him first. He dealt with glitches often but only a few people knew about his episodes and only one person truly know the reason for it's cause.

The server and the void don't get along. Existing in harmony yet polor opposites. The server needed the void to stabilize itself, yet if the void gets out of control it'll tear the server apart without any mercy. The server had strong barriers in place to keep the void where it belonged. Even beneath bedrock there was a sort of seal there, the depths of the end the only real place the void can thrive.

Well, Xisuma? He was a creature made up of mostly void. A voidwalker. A mob thought to be extinct centuries before all the players of the end turned into endermen and formed their own accidental mob. They were the remnants of glitched players. Those who spawned in the void and were trapped. Like endermen, they slowly became a mob. A very player like mob, still capable of the same things as players.

Yet, they were feared. With abilities like world hopping and entering into new servers at their will, who wouldn't? Baby voidwalkers were known to destroy a world as soon as their skin touched the ground. If the players were lucky, and their admin was fast, they could make it from the world relatively unscathed. Older voidwalkers could control their ablities, masters in teleportation and destruction. Weapons. 

Players hated them. 

Not all of them even hopped worlds, some simply trapped in the end, unable to hurt the world unless they truly tried to.

A hunt was on. Xisuma shivers at the memory. He couldn't bare to go further with the thoughts of it.

The server did it's best to protect players from the void. Sometimes when a voidwalker would enter a world it would fight so much with the server they would simply be forced to leave or forced to deal with it. Painful death loops striking them until they gave up.

Xisuma made his server though. Xisuma was an admin and despite his best disguise the server would figure him out sometimes. It would find holes in his ruse and start raining it's defenses on him.

Joe and him had already discussed the code together, the only real person he could trust with his identity as he knew the other didn't judge. Most the times, there was nothing either of them could do.

The attacks never lasted more than half a day, sometimes ranging from only one little glitch to teleporting in circles trying to avoid the pain.

It wasn't often it would happen but Keralis has been there. He had comforted him through the pain and made sure he didn't end up teleporting to his death, always holding him in place, always comforting.

Xisuma felt tears stain his cheeks, freckles and eyes glowing as he whispers to himself in broken Galatic, something like apologizes or maybe even prayers leaving him. 

Why did he have to ruin it? He lost his one closest friend. Harsh sobs echoed through the walls of his base. Keralis just had to be an exception to everything. From his body, to his emotions.

Xisuma thought he was used to being used, but maybe he let his guard down a little too soon.

The timing was unfortunate. Soft glitches rippling through his body as he curled against the sharp prismarine, shaking like a leaf.

And for once, he didn't message Keralis, the communicator had been slung away as he sat there and felt the server rearrange him in confusion and in a moment of panic, he teleported.

> Xisuma fell out of the world.

.

.

.

How pathetic..

**Author's Note:**

> And then the hermits all wondered how Keralis could reject X of all people
> 
> aha this is probably the longest thing i have ever done or will ever do so please please please give me feedback i stayed up all night riding the wave of this inspiration
> 
> thanks to author friends for the ideas (cough) Sharo + Discord (cough) and link to my tumblr is in my proflie bio :")
> 
> (im also still learning tags sorry for the mess)
> 
> -Void


End file.
